Mattress What?  A Short Story
by ASuperGleek
Summary: What happened when Blaine Andersoon found Kurt's/New Directions advert for Mattressland.


Kurt always enjoyed spending time at Blaine's house. They always had the house to themselves as Blaine's parents were always working which meant they had loads of time to be alone and Kurt could leave as soon as they know they were on their way back. Kurt was lying on his back on the bed with his head hanging over the end while watching Blaine who was on the computer.

"So what do you want to do now?" Kurt asked Blaine.  
>"Let me finish this then I'm all yours." Blaine replied as he looked back and smiled at him.<br>"OK... hang on what are you doing?" Kurt asked as he turned himself around to look at the computer screen.  
>"Blaine Anderson are you googleing yourself?" Kurt asked as he got up off the bed and sat on Blaine's lap to take a closer look at the screen.<br>"No... OK yes I just wanted to see if the performance video was up on YouTube yet that's not a crime right. Anyways I bet you have googled yourself." Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's hips and put his head on his shoulder. For a moment they sat like this and after a minute Kurt pressed the play button and it was Blaine singing the song they had both practised for his Christmas show while he was still in the Warblers. It was 'Baby it's cold outside' and Kurt had so many memories from it.  
>"You were right I am way better then that girl." Kurt laughed before Blaine stared messing with the mouse and started to change the video to a Katy Perry music video. Kurt got up off his lap and walked to the door.<br>"Is it ok I go and make a drink?" Kurt asked before Blaine replied.  
>"Make me one while you're there." Kurt closed the door behind him and made his way to the kitchen.<p>

Just then Blaine had an idea, he brought up a new browser window and got google up. He typed in Kurt Hummel and found a video which looked like it had the whole Glee group in. He selected play and made it full screen and watched. It was the commercial they had shot for the Mattress company a few years back. Yes this is New Directions he thought to himself as he saw Rachel, Brittany and some guy who he had never met who must have left the group. There he was Kurt, in his sky blue pyjamas and his hair gosh his hair was not how he styled it these days and how young did he look. Blaine had to double take to make sure it was him. Was this really his boyfriend just a few years ago? Blaine started to laugh to himself as the performance continued and hit the replay button a few times.

Kurt walked slowly back up the stairs with the drinks in his hands, careful not to spill or drop any of them. He got closer to Blaine's door, he could hear laughing. He must be watching a funny video Kurt thought to himself. He managed to open the door with his elbow slowly and made his way in, he didn't at first look at the computer as he placed the drinks down.  
>"Kurt, how come you didn't tell me that you were in an advert?" Blaine asked as he spun his chair around to face Kurt like the evil villain from James Bond.<br>"OMG" Kurt shouted as he placed his head in his hands embarrassed. Blaine got up and pulled him into a hug.  
>"Kurt Hummel that is adorable." He said as Kurt opened his eyes and looked back into Blaine's.<br>"No it's not. It's like you seeing my baby pictures. It's embarrassing." Kurt replied and Blaine laughed.  
>"You're adorable and this is... amazing."Blaine decided to let go of Kurt and ran to his bed. He jumped up on it and started to sing the song they used in the advert 'Jump' while jumping up and down.<br>"Come on Kurt this is so much fun" Blaine shouted to Kurt. Kurt wasn't sure what to do at first, he looked down at his feet then back up before joining Blaine on the bed. They spent at least 10 minutes jumping and singing.

"I've just had an idea" Blaine said as he stopped and lied down on the bed with Kurt following.  
>"That video... I can use it against you" Blaine laughed as Kurt punched him in the ribs.<br>"No you can't I can just use all your videos from all your performances at theme parks." Kurt said as he lent on his arm lifting his head high into the air.  
>"WHAT?" Blaine said.<br>"I googled you ages ago and know all about your performances." Kurt said as he placed a kiss on Blaine's cheek who was in shock.  
>"Ok Ok" Blaine laughed.<br>"You have me."


End file.
